1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to devices and methods for cutting ceiling panels to resize them to accommodate installation space requirements. More particularly, it concerns new equipment and methods for resizing ceiling tiles and like panels with the simultaneous creation of a reveal edge thereon so the panel may be immediately installed in the required space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need to resize ceiling tiles or like panels by cutting them along one or more sides occurs constantly during the installation of such panels since cost areas to be covered by the installed panels do not present dimensions that can be precisely filled without need to alter the size of at least some of the installed panels.
The resizing of ceiling panels has historically been a tedious operation because of the dust and other debris that is invariably produced by the resizing operation. Frequent need to make out-of-square cuts also has complicated on site resizing of the panels. Further, a special problem is presented to installers by the popular tegular tiles which include reveal (cut ledge) edges since, when the side of a tegular tile is cut to resize it, a reveal must be created on the new edge that will conform in appearance, e.g., in depth and width, to the uncut edges of the original panel.
A variety of suggestions have been advanced to try to improve on the panels resizing operations. The present invention provides additional advances in equipment and methods for carrying out such panel resizings.
One feature of the new devices of the invention is the use therein of rotary cutters having a plurality of cutter portions of different radius. Basically, cutters of such type are known as shown by prior U.S. patents, including:
______________________________________ 3,303,862 Westenberger 1967 4,145,159 Yamada 1979. ______________________________________
This invention uses this general type rotary cutter in new combinations to provide improved panel resizing devices.
It is also known to cut and reshape panels or the like with machines in which power-driven cutter elements are rotated about an axis normal to the panel while the elements move relatively across a surface of the panels as shown by prior U.S. patents, including:
______________________________________ 2,615,479 Bearup 1952 3,812,891 Reuter 1974 4,244,669 Puritz, etal. 1981. ______________________________________
This invention uses this general type rotary cutter elements in new combinations to provide improved panel resizing devices.
Further, a table saw type device for the resizing of ceiling panels has been offered for sale under the name "Reveal Border Saw" by the Specialty Products Division of La Cross Acoustical Tile, of La Crosse, Wisconsin. This invention provides devices distinguished from such prior equipment by improved construction and operation.